Beacon
by YumeSatsujin
Summary: A beacon lights the night for wayward souls with Madara and Sakura bound together by the god's and goddesses how will they survive when a certain Senju keeps getting in the way
1. Chapter 1

Shock, that's all that was coursing through Sakura's mind as she was jerked roughly into someone's arms and pulled away from the flaming rock that would have crushed her if not for her mysterious savior.

Taking a deep breath she turns only to let out a frightened scream upon seeing the red armor belonging to the one and only Madara Uchiha his armor standing out like a beacon among the darkness that had overtaken the battlefield.

Clenching her fists tightly Sakura tenses prepared to fight for her life but when all Madara does is stand there staring at her in amusement her frayed nerves get the better of her and she snaps "What" she grinds out through her clenched teeth beyond annoyed now.

Chuckling Madara raises an eyebrow gazing at the fiery pink-haired green-eyed girl "What a little fire-cracker you are" he lets out a deep rumbling laugh when she just snarls at him furthering his point.

It was at that moment something snaps inside of him unknown at the moment and reconnects itself to the girl in front of him and he's distracted by the odd feeling blooming with in him.

A gasp startles him but he doesn't let it show turning his gaze onto the girl who obviously had felt the same thing as him and jumps away scowling deeply with in his thoughts 'What the actual fuck' Madara seethes to himself.

'Ok what the hell is going on' Inner pipes up severely pissed off that Madara had just run away with out so much as a backwards glance 'I don't know Inner but we don't have time to contemplate on that we have much bigger things to worry about' Sakura snaps.

'Fine' Inner pouts before fading into the recesses of Sakura's mind allowing her to refocus her attention and on the battles going on around her spotting a orange clad body in the distance Sakura rushes towards it.

Coming to a full stop beside her long time teammate "Naruto are you alright" she asks giving him a look over but finding no serious life threatening injuries nods to herself before glancing around.

"I'm fine" Naruto huffs slightly under his breath in anger as enemy surrounds them on all sides 'Hey Sakura let me help' Inner offers her chakra and Sakura feels her body fill with strength and with a smirk Sakura grins.

"Naruto let me handle this" she says gaining the attention of the boy and he nods watching as her fist raises clenched and filled with her chakra and with a soft "Cha" launches at the first sending him flying around the field.

Quickly taking out the rest Sakura nearly drops to the ground in exhaustion as Inner fades to recuperate her chakra shaking her Sakura pulls herself back towards Naruto looking around for anyone.

'What the fuck was I thinking saving my enemy like that' Madara berates himself as he searches for Obito through the chaos but finds himself distracted by looking for pink-hair instead snarling at himself Madara shakes his head to rid it of the ridiculous thoughts that were plaguing him.

Finally spotting the dark-haired male he was searching for he lands on his feet gracefully before addressing Obito "We will retreat for the night call back our forces" he orders and Obito does so with out question unknowing that this would be the last night of their attack.

Seeing the disappearing enemies Sakura knows that they were retreating for the night and falls to the ground in relief at the short reprieve of fighting when she is nearly trampled by Lee who runs past her in a flurry she stands realizing that she still had work to do.

Running from shinobi to shinobi Sakura does all she can to heal everyone that she can hours pass and she's running extremely low on chakra when she's given a break from healing their shinobi forces.

Trudging her way to a spot a short distance from the camp she literally flops down on the ground unable to continue standing and is out almost instantly unaware of the danger brewing just on the other side of the battlefield.

As morning light breaks over the horizon the last of the shinobi force tenses waiting for the next attack but when hours pass and nothing happens the shinobi allow themselves to fill with hope that the war would finally end that day.

On the other side of the battle field Obito was confused as to why Madara wasn't ordering him to attack "What is going on Madara" Obito snaps "We are no longer attacking" Madara answers calmly.

"Why not then what was the point of starting the war in the first place" Obito snarls growing angry "To create peace with the Eye of the Moon plan and rid the world of this hatred and war" Madara recites easily.

"But if all that is going to do is create more war and hatred then the whole plan is pointless" he continues on much to Obito's growing anger who would still very much like to be reunited with Rin.

Lowering his head Obito snaps "Fine if you won't attack then I will" and jumps over the ridge headed towards the shinobi's camp very much aware that it was mid-day and that the enemy would see him clearly and be able to set up a counter attack.

Head snapping up feeling the approaching chakra Sakura curses as she fully awakens realizing that she was quite a ways away from camp and that the chakra was approaching her at a rapid speed.

'See what happens when you sleep in strange places' Inner mocks her outer self causing Sakura to snap 'Be quiet' and Inner does so just as Obito comes to a full hault several meters ahead of her.

Grinning as he comes across the first enemy he realizes that it's the pink-haired girl on the Kyubi's team and Obito decides that Sakura would be the first one he killed and he leaps forward.

'Gah' Sakura makes a small noise as she ducks under the swing before leaning backwards as Obito tries to kick her waiting for the right moment before cartwheeling backwards to get on even ground.

Frowning as he just charges at her head on throwing a few kunai Sakura fills her fist with chakra and waits for Obito to be with in punching range.

Letting her fist fly it hits Obito in the chest sending him skidding back several meters and he coughs rubbing where the punch had landed smirking as he compliments her.

"My that was quite a powerful punch for such a little girl but unfortunately for you that kind of power isn't enough to beat me in a fight" he smiles at her cockily.

Getting fed up with the male's arrogantness Inner decides to lend some chakra to her Outer counter part once again and lets the chakra flow freely.

Feeling the shift in Inner Sakura smiles this time "You see I think I can beat you Obito" she announces softly causing said man to scowl at her.

Leaping forward with her fist raised Sakura dodges all of Obito's attacks one by one much to his frustration and anger and he curses 'FUCK where did she get that much power from?'

Chuckling as Madara watches the small pink-haired girl give his subordinate a hard time he decides that's it's time he intervene before one of them got hurt and he was certain that it would be Obito.

Landing in between the two right as Sakura was about to land a kick Obito in the groin he grabs hold of her arm much to her aggravation.

Ignoring the girl struggling to get away from him he turns to Obito "Enough I told you that there would be no more fighting and yet you disobeyed my orders Obito" Madara glares at the younger man.

Turning to the still struggling girl he smiles before she snaps at him to let her go "Let me go" she continues struggling realizing that Madara wasn't really holding her arm tightly and that it was a very gentle hold.

Complying with the girls wishes he does so and she jumps back gazing at the two Uchiha's warily while Obito grumbles under his breath about how everything was unfair.

Rolling his eyes at Obito Madara grabs him by the scruff of his shirt collar and not really turning back to Sakura tells her that the war was over and disappears in the morning light much to Sakura's confusion.

'What the actual fuck was that' Inner appears eyes wide and just as confused as her Outer self 'Just shut up Inner' Sakura snaps feeling a migraine coming on due to Inner's incessant whining.

Heading towards the camp Sakura ignores Inners complaints about Madara and why the hell he would take the time to save them not once but twice.

Reaching camp the first person Sakura comes across is Shikamaru she grabs him by the front of his flak jacket "Madara has called off the war" she mumbles under his breath.

Staring at Sakura dumbly in confusion Shikamaru furrows his eyebrows "Huh" he answers smartly causing Sakura to yell at him "I said MADARA HAS CALLED OFF THE WAR" before releasing him to find someone else to scream at.

Processing her words Shikamaru groans under his breath before performing hand signs for his signature jutsu to capture Sakura in his shadow before she could go stomping through the camp in her rage.

Growling as she is physically stopped in her tracks courtesy of Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu she hears him ask her if what she said was true.

Turning towards him in her captured state Sakura gives him an unimpressed glare "Of course I'm sure it's true I was right there we were very close to being attacked and he appeared and stopped Obito" she answers smartly.

Releasing her from his jutsu Shikamaru gives a sigh of relief and Sakura takes that chance to disappear to let Tsunade know that the war was over.

Finally spotting her among the other Kages who all looked ragged and run down as everyone else she practically leaps forward latching onto Tsunade.

"Madara has called off the war and has retreated" she repeats to the 5th Hokage "Your sure Sakura" Tsunade asks and Sakura nods in certainty as she summons Katsuyu.

Relaying the message to her summons who then disperses to alert the remaining ninja on the battlefield that the war was now over and that everyone could return home safely.

As the message is being passed around and cheers filled the air Madara was still close by and could hear those cheers and he smirks before doing one last thing for them.

"Rinne-rebirth" he calls out softly allowing his chakra to fill the odd summon behind and little green lights filled the air feeling the sacrifice take hold of him.

After a few moments Madara reforms before disappearing from the ninja world not to be heard from for months to come only brought out a pink-haired girl that he was now and forever unknowingly linked to.


	2. Chapter 2

-Months later-

"Damn it" Sakura curses to herself as she wakes from another dreaming featuring Madara Uchiha 'See what happens when you spend to much time thinking about the biggest prat that ever walked this earth' Inner snorts in disgust.

'Yes well that's easier said than done Inner especially when your the one who helps the images along' Sakura snaps upset at another near sleepless night when Inner remains silent Sakura smirks at one upping her Inner self.

Sighing she decides that she would get some work done and clean her house before that idiot teammate of hers came over for as usual ramen and so for the next few hours Sakura spends her time cleaning until the sun rises and light shines down on the Leaf Village.

At 9am on the dot a knock on her door alerts her to Naruto's arrival and Sakura trudges towards her door still wearing her sleep clothes and unlocks the door before heading into her kitchen to start cooking the ramen calling over her shoulder "Come on in Naruto."

Letting himself in with a smile lighting up his face upon seeing Sakura before he frowns noticing the dark circles under her eyes "You haven't been sleeping well" Naruto states upon his very short observation causing Sakura to snort in laughter.

"That's sort of obvious Naruto" Sakura lets a small smile cross her lips "Well why haven't you been sleeping well" he asks in concern for his long time friend "Just some dreams but don't worry about it" Sakura waves off his concern setting a bowl of chicken ramen down in front of him.

Instantly forgetting about Sakura's lack of sleep upon seeing the ramen Naruto digs in "This is..delicious...as..usual..Sakura-chan" Naruto mumbles between mouthfuls causing Sakura to roll her eyes at Naruto's lack of manners as usual.

"Your welcome Naruto" she responds swallowing her bite first before finishing off the bowl right as Naruto finishes his "So Sakura..." Naruto starts out before trailing off in thought trying to figure out a way to ask what he wanted to ask.

Noticing Naruto's lack of speech Sakura wonders what he could possibly want to ask her of course she only has to wait a few minutes before he finally blurts out "IkindofwanttoaskHinataonadate" he mumbles out quickly and Sakura sighs in exasperation to his random blurted out words.

"You have to say that slower Naruto otherwise nobody will be able to understand you" she snarks and Naruto laughs sheepishly before repeating his words "I kind of want to ask Hinata on a date" he finishes with a small pout much to Sakura's amusement.

Sakura laughs not really thinking he was serious "Sakura I'm serious" Naruto pouts further sliding down in his chair "I'm sorry Naruto" she stops wiping away a tear before facing Naruto seriously.

"You want to ask Hinata on a date" Sakura asks and he nods eagerly hoping that his long time friend would have a better idea other than taking her out to eat at Ichiraku "I know Hinata likes sushi so why not that new sushi place across the street from the Hokage tower" Sakura suggests with a small shrug.

"Thank you Sakura" Naruto stands another smile lighting up his face at the idea before going around the table capturing Sakura in a bone-crushing hug much to her frustration before speeding out the door leaving Sakura to clean up his mess as usual.

Washing the dishes her minds wanders as per the norm towards Madara Uchiha and she wonders where he could've disappeared to seeing as there weren't very many places left he could hide in seeing as the war had nearly destroyed the lands.

Snapping out of her thoughts Sakura scowls at herself for thinking about him again and she throws her arms up exasperated 'Why the hell do I keep thinking about him' Sakura snarls causing her Inner to emerge from the recesses of her mind.

'Ahahahahahahahahaha' Inner laughs rolling on the ground in tears further souring Sakura's mood and she throws Inner into a mental box not really wanting to deal with her psychotic Inner while she goes about her day.

Seeing as she had a day off Sakura decides that she would spend her time gathering more herbs for the hospital and her personal stash and with that in mind she heads towards the village gates intent on getting out of the village for a few hours.

Stopping for a few minutes to let Kotetsu and Izumo know she would be in case anyone came looking for her she heads off the main road into the forest where she knew the best herbs grew.

Wandering through the forest Sakura let's herself relax seeing the forest surrounding her growing back vibrantly it had taken awhile but the land was slowly repairing itself and you could see it every single day.

Stopping at the small herb patch Sakura lets her bag drop to the ground before crouching down and slowly picking the herbs one by one finally she stands from her position and notices the position of the sun.

'Holy crap did I really spend all day picking herbs' Sakura asks herself putting the bags of herbs in her pouch and heading back towards the village hoping that no one had come looking for her was panicking at her lack of appearances.

Coming to the main path she starts heading towards the gates when a blur of orange comes barreling towards her stopping her in her tracks as it slams into her and knocks her over "SAKURA-CHAN" it screams at her in a panic.

Realizing that said blur was Naruto upon recognizing the voice a nervous tick appears above Sakura's eye in annoyance at being knocked over and that the herbs she had spent all day picking were now crushed underneath her body.

"Naruto" she calls sweetly preparing to punch his lights out hearing Sakura say his name like that Naruto starts scrambling up off of her but it was too late to dodge the punch that was aimed at his head.

A few seconds later Sakura was up on her feet glaring down at her idiot of a friend before turning on her heel leaving Naruto to trail after her muttering "Oww" under his breath every few minutes as he holds his head that now sported a rather large lump.

"What was so important that you had to knock me over" Sakura huffs out stomping through the gates and into the village "I hadn't seen you since this morning so I thought something had happened" Naruto whines cringing when Sakura stops and turns towards him.

Rolling her eyes she lets a small smile appear on her lips she raises her hand letting her medical chakra flow through her hand to heal the lump on Naruto's head 'only because he was worried' she thinks to herself.

Feeling relief as the pain on his head disappears Naruto lets a large smile spread across his lips in response before hugging her in another bone-crushing hug "Oh Hinata said yes to the date" he announces nervously.

"I'm happy for you Naruto" Sakura hugs him back gently once he releases her before continuing walking towards her little apartment complex "Alright Naruto I'll see you tomorrow" she waves as he continues walking going his to his own apartment to get ready for his date.

As Sakura turns to head into her apartment she is unaware of the mismatched eyes watching her every move and as she prepares herself for bed Sakura slips into her thoughts finally moving towards her bedroom getting in bed and passing out.

-Across the countries in an underground hideout-

"Madara we can't just stay here for the rest of our lives" Obito complains again much to Madara's aggravation and growl out "Shut up Obito your more than welcome to leave but if you so much as even try to restart the war I'll hunt you down and kill you myself" Madara snarls to the younger man.

Mouth dropping open in shock at the older Uchiha's words Obito scowls deeply deciding that he would find the pink-haired brat that somehow got Madara motivated to interfere and end the war on a whim.

'I know it has something to do with that girl' Obito nods to himself before snapping "Fine I'll leave but I'll be back" he answers jumping up towards the hole in the ceiling leaving Madara to stew in his own thoughts.

During the last several months Madara had found himself thinking about the young girl that had captured his attention and as per usual a little pain in his chest appears at just the thought of her 'Why am I so intrigued by a little girl' he grumbles to himself.

Meanwhile Obito had used his Kamui to appear near the hidden Leaf village and was searching for the girls chakra finding it he easily sneaks into the village following her as she heads to her apartment with the Kyubi brat walking next to her.

Watching her enter her bedroom and fall asleep on the bed Obito appears in the house masking his chakra expertly and stalking through her house enters Sakura's bedroom preparing to kidnap the girl and take her to Madara.

Using Kamui to transport the sleeping girl into his world he smirks before frowning realizing that because he hadn't used his chakra network in several months that he was feeling drained and he decides to sneak out of the village on foot pulling his hood up he exits the house through the window.

Making sure the window was latched he jumps down to the ground and swiftly moves towards the hidden exit of the village that was there in case of an attack ignoring every one that called out to him wanting to get out of the village as quickly as possible.

Finding the exit unguarded Obito gives a silent sigh of relief before disappearing into the forest unaware that the girl had woken upon feeling herself transport and was raging within the Kamui world.

Continuing on foot for several miles Obito huffs feeling exhausted from the effort and decides to take a quick break and settles himself in a tree efficiently hiding himself from sight incase anyone was in the forest at the same time as him.

After an hour Obito stands stretching feeling some of his chakra had been restored and uses Kamui to transport himself back to Madara of course his entrance startles Madara and he finds himself on his back facing a kunai to the jugular.

"Obito you do that again and you will find yourself dead next time" Madara snarls settling back into his chair standing Obito dusts his clothes off and smirks "I've got a little surprise for you" Obito responds.

Using Kamui he transports the girl and she lands in a heap in front of Madara but he's unprepared for the chakra laced fist to the gut and Obito finds himself imbedded into a wall across the hideout while Sakura charges towards him ready to murder him.

Sighing Madara appears between the two like he had several months ago and captures Sakura's fist holding it tightly "Let me go I'm gonna kill him" Sakura snarls furious that Obito had dared take her from her own home.

"Now surely we can handle this calmly" Madara tries to calm the raging girl down but his words only ignite her fury further and she begins struggling in earnest "No" she snaps petulantly upset that he wouldn't release her hand.

Rolling his eyes at the answer Madara pulls the girl closer to him and dipping his head down close to her ear "Now Sakura won't you please calm down" he breathes softly stressing the please feeling her relax instantly.

"Fine" Sakura pouts but allows the older man to hold her feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks and soon the pull is too much her eyes drop closed, her breathing evens out and she was sleeping in the arms of Madara Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing as the girl falls instantly falls asleep Madara places Sakura on a soft pillowed bed his bed to be precise before he turns his red gaze on Obito who had pulled himself out of the wall courtesy of Sakura's fist.

"Just what the hell were you thinking Obito taking her now we are going to have everyone in the 5 nations looking for her and it will only be a matter of time before they find where we are hiding now you stupid boy" Madara growls softly.

"Well I would not of had to do this if you were actually motivated to move instead of still there all day long like you had been for the last several months" Obito snorts quietly under his breath not wishing to wake the sleeping volatile kunoichi.

"Listen here Obito" Madara snaps softly yet still no less angry "In the morning your going to take her back" he demands and Obito shakes his head "You know as well as I that I won't do it Madara for whatever reason you need her" Obito stresses out gazing at him intensely.

"Obito I don't know where the hell you got the idea that I need her from but you best put it out of your head this instant" Madara growls out slowly raising his voice as the stupidity of the younger male gets to him.

"Madara be quiet you don't want to wake her do you?" Obito asks softly and just like that Madara presses his lips together falling silent before carefully looking at Sakura who was still dead asleep.

Pinching his nose and breathing out slowly trying to calm himself Madara admits even if it's to himself that he did indeed need Sakura for whatever reason there was and that at this point there was only one thing he could do.

"I'm turning myself in if it's the last thing I do" he turns towards Obito once more to find him staring at him with his jaw slightly hung open and surprise evident in his mismatched eyes "Are you serious Madara" Obito chokes out.

"I'm completely serious Obito and you would do well not to get in my way" Madara snarls out quietly "But what am I supposed to do" Obito asks scowling deeply "To be honest Obito I quite really don't care" Madara shrugs his shoulders carelessly.

Frowning further slipping into his thoughts Obito debates on whether or not he should follow Madara because unlike Madara Obito himself could be killed on sight and Obito wasn't sure the girl was worth it to risk his life for.

Shifting his focus on said girl he gazes over her calculating before nodding to himself after a few minutes "I'll follow you" he announces before falling quiet stalking over to his bed silently and laying down on it hands pillowed beneath his head.

Raising an eyebrow at the antics of the younger man Madara shakes his head rolling his eyes before sitting down in his chair that was positioned directly next to his bed so that he could keep an eye on Sakura in case she woke up during the night.

As the sun breaks over the horizon Sakura slowly wakes stretching her arms up unaware of the two men in the room that were now staring at her drawn to look at her from her movements.

Opening her emerald eyes she blinks taking in the room not quite registering that it wasn't her room after a few minutes it clicks and she jumps to her feet into a defensive crouch glaring at the two from across the room.

Quirking his lip up in amusement Madara gives a small wave to her while Obito just stares which causes Sakura to snap at him "What the hell are you staring at freaky eyes" she sneers at the man remembering that he had taken her from her home.

"Now, now lets just eat breakfast and be on our way to the Leaf Village" Madara suggests before Obito can open his loud mouth and let his thoughts spill out like a torrent perking up at the mention of breakfast Sakura swallows deciding to go with the lesser of the two evils.

Standing from her crouch and walking forward to stand in front of Madara she allows him to guide her to the breakfast table that had to her what looked like the most delicious spread of food she had ever seen.

Feeling her mouth water as the smells assault her senses she sits down gingerly in the chair as Madara and Obito take their own seats letting them take their first picks she picks out her own food waiting for them to start before she eats her own.

Raising an eyebrow at the girls manners and eerie silence Madara watches her from the corner of his eyes while he eats his own food and before he knows it he had finished his breakfast at the same time as she does.

Rising from the chair and pushing it back into the table as Obito goes to gather his very few belongings and places them in a bag much to Sakura's confusion until he notices her gaze and opens his mouth before Madara could stop him.

"I'm going with you so stop staring" he snaps setting off Sakura's fury "The hell did you say you bastard" Sakura snarls leaping towards the man well she would have if it wasn't for the arm that wound itself around her waist and held her in place like a steel band.

Struggling in Madara's hold for the 3rd time Sakura scowls over her shoulder at the older man before settling when she realizes that it's useless to even bother struggling once he was certain that she wouldn't attack Obito Madara releases her from his hold.

Turning his red eyes on Obito he groans feeling a headache coming on 'Funny I didn't think I could get headaches' he muses to himself "Obito still your tongue lest you lose it" he snaps furious at the younger mans lack of restraint.

Feeling thoroughly chastised Obito falls silent pouting slightly feeling his Tobi persona kick in for what felt like the first time in months gathering the rest of his things quietly much to Sakura's relief as she stands by Madara.

"Well let's get going" she pumps her fist in the air somewhat excited at getting to travel across the lands and starts walking forward but when a hand on her shoulder stops her in her tracks she realizes that they wouldn't be traveling that way.

Eyes widening she backs away "No, no way in hell am I being sucked up in that jutsu again" she snaps trying to intimidate the two into letting her travel on her own two feet and she turns to escape but finds herself sucked in Kamui anyway.

"Damn it" she screams furious at Obito and would definitely be kicking his ass the moment she got out whether Madara liked it or not this time around if she had to use her chakra enhanced strength then so be it.

While she was raging in her thoughts Madara was watching her pace back and forth in the Kamui timespace instinctively knowing that she'd punch Obito the first chance she got and that it wouldn't be a little tap like last time.

Sighing Madara feels his headache bloom into a full on migraine and rubs his temples in an attempt to ease the pain his sigh however alerts Sakura to his presense and she whirls around eyes wide.

Hesitantly seeing the pain etched on his face Sakura moves forward allowing her healing chakra to flow into her hand and raising it up towards Madara's temple and eases his migraine releasing the tension in his temple.

Giving a small sigh of relief feeling the soothing chakra Madara relaxes unaware that he was opening himself up to Sakura but finding that he didn't really mind allows emotions to cross his face hearing her gasp in surprise Madara opens his eyes to gaze at her.

Flushing slightly at Madara's intense gaze Sakura takes a step back completely forgetting about her earlier anger and sits down on the ground brooding silently 'Wow Sakura nice falling for the bad guy' Inner appears snickering at her Outer's misfortune.

'Shut up inner' Sakura sighs wearily exhausted from all that had happened in the past few months suddenly feeling very tired and that she could pass out right there without a care in the world.

'Except there's only one problem' Inner laughs loudly causing Sakura to groan softly to herself at Inner's jabs to (The Problem) as she had dubbed him the first time Sakura had dreamt of Madara Uchiha and had woken in a panic.

Cackling Inner decides to tease her Outer counterpart just a little more and conjures a mental image of Madara and herself kissing in a field of wild flowers causing Sakura to jolt out her thoughts immediately heat spreading across her cheeks at the image.

'Damn it Inner you bitch' Sakura curses Inner who had disappeared at the first word from Sakura with laugh echoing with in her Inner mind scowling feeling the blush threatening to spread even more Sakura coughs embarrassed.

'Ahahaha that would have been embarrassing' she rubs her forehead willing the blush to disappear and that Madara would stay far away from her no matter how much she found comfort in his presense.

'Nope not going there' Sakura nods to herself determined to stay the hell away from Madara and his freaky way of being able to soothe her instantly decided she remains silent unaware of Madara watching her every move.

'This girl it's like she wears her emotions on her sleeve' Madara thinks to himself seeing emotion after emotion fly across Sakura's face seeing a blush spread across her cheeks he wonders what she could be thinking about but is distracted.

Finding himself on solid land a few miles away from the village gates he turns to look at Obito wondering why he had stopped "Well what is it Obito" Madara asks scanning the area searching for wayward chakras but finding none.

"I need to know if you can keep the girl from attacking me" Obito says petulantly and Madara rolls his eyes 'Good god how childish could a fully grown man be' he thinks to himself before sighing "I don't think she will by the look of things" he answers.

Nodding Obito uses Kamui on Madara and transports him back into his world startling Sakura out of her thoughts who gives a screech of surprise and causes her to hurl her kunai at him thankfully Madara dodges at the last minute.

Gasping in horror Sakura stands swiftly forgetting her earlier promise to herself to stay away from Madara and rushes to his side to look him over in concern "I'm sorry" she nearly cries upon seeing the tiny scratch her kunai had made on his face.

Allowing her healing chakra to flow again she raises it to his face instantly healing the small scratch before going to collect her kunai sheepishly trudging back to her previous place like a child who had been scolded by their parents.

Shuffling from foot to foot Sakura directs her gaze onto the ground before finding herself falling forward hitting solid ground this time much to her annoyance and she looks up to glare at Obito "Thanks for warning me asshat" she snaps jumping to her feet.

Opening his mouth to retort Obito finds himself being glared at by Madara and decides to keep his mouth shut this time not wanting to ignite Sakura's fury again and recieve a fist to his gut.

Nodding when he remains silent Sakura smirks to herself 'Hah take that jerk' she snarks to herself before turning to find herself facing the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village feeling the two males standing next to her she takes the first step before leading them into the village and to the Hokage Tower to see what fate would await them.


	4. Chapter 4

Shifting nervously in front of Tsunade with two criminals by her side Sakura feels the tension in the air 'Geez it's so thick you could cut it with a knife' Inner appears eerily calm this time around much to Sakura's relief.

'You can say that again Inner' Sakura announces not quite lost in her thoughts but not completely focused on her surroundings either until Tsunade slams her hands down on her desk and stands up a frightening look in her eyes.

"Sakura you want to tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHY YOU HAVE TWO WANTED CRIMINAL'S WITH YOU IN MY OFFICE" Tsunade starts calmly before her anger gets to her and her voice rises in volume with each word she said.

"Um well you see Lady Tsunade" Sakura stutters not wanting to be on the receiving end of Tsunade's fist "It was their idea" she finishes sliding away throwing her finger in their direction and sliding a few feet away from the two who were now wearing matching incredulous expressions.

'I can't believe this girl' Obito sulks in his thoughts while Madara just stares at Sakura with surprise showing evidently on his face and Tsunade was just growing angrier by the minute "One of you better start explaining RIGHT THIS MINUTE" she shouts slamming her hands down once more on her desk.

Hearing the desk groan at the abuse Sakura turns wild eyes on her mentor and stutters "Well it all started last night...that guy kidnapped me...and well this morning I found out they were going to follow me back to the village..." Sakura trails off unsure if she should continue.

"And what you just let them" Tsunade snaps digging her fingernails into the desk leaving scratch marks on the surface "It wasn't my idea that jerk used Kamui on me before I could esc...leave" Sakura rambles out and Tsunade's eye twitches in annoyance.

Locking her jaw Tsunade grinds out between her clenched teeth for an anbu to come escort the two Uchiha down to a cell before turning her hardened honey eyes onto her apprentice that had long surpassed herself.

"Sakura tell me what is really going on" Tsunade asks steepling her hands together and sitting down in her chair oh yes Tsunade had realized there was something going on for months now the lack of sleep was a main factor but there were other subtle differences in the young girl.

Warily Sakura flops down in one of the chairs in front of Tsunades desk and covers her face with her hands "Honestly I don't really know it's like there is some link between Madara and myself and for some godforsaken reason he's the only one who's able to calm me down" Sakura explains slowly.

"That is something to look into but why on earth did you allow yourself to be taken" Tsunade asks another question "It's not like I had much of a choice I was asleep when he took me" Sakura looks up from her hands this time.

"For now Sakura those two will be held until I can give them a proper punishment and as for you get home before Naruto comes barging in here in a wild panic because you weren't at home when he got there" she suggests and Sakura nods.

"Of course My Lady" and with that Sakura disappears with a pop leaving Tsunade to sit there groaning 'Of all the things Sakura could of done she brings them back with her' she thinks to herself before grabbing a bottle of sake.

'Ok Sakura just put them out of your mind it's no longer your concern' Sakura tries to convince herself not to worry and effectively puts it out of her mind for a short time during Naruto's morning visit for ramen.

Hiding her worry from Naruto proved to be rather difficult seeing as how Naruto could always read her like she was an open book and instantly knew that there was something wrong with his friend.

Instead of asking like he normally would have he tells her about his date with Hinata and how well it had gone and that she had agreed to have dinner with him in a few days but it would be with her father.

Smiling at Naruto Sakura was happy for the young man and soon it was time for him to leave but before he does so he pulls her into a hug "You know if anything's wrong you can tell me Sakura" he tells her softly before pulling away and heading out her door.

It was a week later that Tsunade finally decided on a punishment for the two Uchiha's who had been sitting rather impatiently in their cells well one of them had the other not so much before she called them two her office escorted by a few of her most trusted anbu.

With Sakura sitting next to her Tsunade stands and delivers her punishment "Madara, Obito you are hereby sentenced to community service your chakra will be blocked and you will no longer be allowed to use the sharigan until I deem you fit" and with that the short meeting was over.

"So where will we be staying" Obito gathers his nerve to speak up drawing Tsunade's gaze onto him and he flinches knowing that she could flatten him if she so much as even moved a finger "Sakura will be your primary caretaker" she announces hearing a squeak come from her apprentice at the declaration.

Sighing Sakura realizes that no matter how much she complained she wouldn't be getting out of taking care of the two Uchiha's "However you will be given an apartment across the hall from Sakura's and will be guarded twenty four-seven at all times of the day" Tsunade orders and Obito rolls his eyes.

Catching this Tsunade turns her gaze onto him once more "And if you so much as even complain Obito I'll personally beat you with in an inch of your life and still make you work no matter how much pain your in" Tsunade announces causing Obito's eyes to widen at the threat.

"I understand" he announces his long forgotten manners towards the elderly kick in and he bows his head and Tsunade stares at him in amusement 'Perhaps with a little work this man could be reformed' she muses to herself before directing her gaze onto the older much quieter Uchiha.

"Do you have any complaints about this arrangement Madara" Tsunade questions daring him to even so much as complain "None no complaints here Lady Hokage" he bends at the waist bowing low and Tsunade nods pleased that at least one of them had manners "Escort them to their new apartment" she orders dismissing everyone from her presense so that she could drink her sake in peace.

Muttering under her breath as she leads them to the apartment complex she lives in Sakura sighs softly to herself wondering 'why me' causing Inner to appear and laugh at her misfortune scowling she shoves Inner into a metal box and locks it spitefully fed up with Inner's taunts and subtle jabs.

Pleased with herself Sakura smiles thinking that maybe it wouldn't be to bad at least this way people would be to scared to cause a racket in the apartment complex and that now she would get a good nights rest without being woken up in the middle of the night by some hideous noise her neighbor's like to make in the dead of night.

"Alright that's my apartment and since Lady Tsunade said that you were right across the hall I'm guessing that's your apartment" Sakura announces upon reaching the hall where her apartment was located and gestures to the door across from hers handing them a key each and leaving them to settle in.

Shutting her door she locks it before thinking better of it and unlocks it incase and heads into her kitchen to grab a glass of water feeling a little thirsty after standing in Tsunade's stuffy office and drinks it quickly before hearing a soft knock on her door.

Looking through the peephole she rolls her eyes when she see's it's Obito and she yanks open her door "Yes" she asks and he looks at her with a look that says 'don't shoot the messenger' "Madara would like to know if we could eat dinner with you tonight" he shrugs his shoulders not really caring either way.

"I suppose it's not like I have anything better to do" she sighs mentally calculating how much she would need to feed the two grown men and herself and decides that she would go shopping if only to get enough food for just the night.

Nodding his head he leaves the girl to her thoughts and heads back into his own apartment before calling out to Madara who had typicallly grabbed the biggest room in the small place "She said alright" he announces flopping down on the bed.

Hearing a grunt signalling that Madara had heard him Obito falls silent allowing his thoughts to consume and not for the first time since he had arrived back in the village does he think 'Is she really worth it all just to give up everything we've ever dreamed of' before dismissing the thought.

'Obviously she is worth it to Madara' is the last thought to go through him mind before he falls into a light sleep meanwhile Sakura was out shopping for food and Madara he was just laying there awake unable to sleep like usual.

That night once she had finished making their dinner she steps out of her apartment and crosses the short distance of the hall to knock on the Uchiha's door waiting a moment she taps her foot impatiently.

Finally after 5 minutes the door is yanked open roughly and a slightly ruffled Obito appears in her sight and she can't help but laugh "Ahahahahahahahahahahahah" she bursts out holding herself upright so that she wouldn't fall over.

Twitching his eye in annoyance Obito pouts slightly waiting for Sakura to finish laughing while this is going on Madara was standing slightly behind Obito with an amused look in his eyes and a quirk to his lips wondering what Sakura found so funny.

Wiping a tear away she grins widely before leading the two into her apartment and into the kitchen letting them sit and take the first bite Sakura eats in silence just like that morning over a week ago.

Soon the table is cleared of food and it was at this time she was standing and gathering all the dishes to put in the sink to wash at a later time Obito opens his mouth "It wasn't bad but I have to say Madara is the better cook" he announces smugly and Sakura whirls on him so quick he doesn't have time to duck and she nails him right over the head.

Sinking to the kitchen floor holding his head in agony as black spots dance across his vision Obito wishes he hadn't said anything at all and mumbles out an apology before fleeing the apartment not wishing to experience that sort of pain again.

"Perhaps that will teach him not to open his mouth without thinking about the consequences next time" Madara chuckles softly to Sakura who was staring in astonishment "Thank you for dinner Sakura" he bows his head politely smirking when she squeaks in response.

"It was nothing" she stutters out looking everywhere but at the man standing in her kitchen doorway grinning at her apparent avoidance Madara glides the short distance to her capturing her hand in his and brings it up to his lips kissing it gently.

Staring up at her with his onyx eyes watching a blush spread across Sakura's cheeks at his actions Madara pats himself on the back for getting such a reaction out of the girl before releasing her hand standing upright and exiting her apartment with much less haste than Obito.

Calling over his shoulder before shutting the door "Goodnight Sakura" he whispers it but Sakura could still hear the words letting the door close and she rushes over to it on shaky knees locking it and disappearing into her bedroom instantly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

-The Next Day-

Obito is the first to awaken stretching is limbs he stands and heads towards Sakura's apartment but thinks better of it hearing the laughter from within pivoting on his heel he nearly slams into Madara who was staring at the door with his sharinganless onyx eyes "Who do you think she has over so early in the morning" Madara grumbles and Obito shrugs "No idea perhaps he'll leave soon" Obito murmurs heading back into their own apartment.

"Did you just say he" Madara growls and Obito grimaces realizing that he had set off Madara's temper "Perhaps it's that Kyubi boy you know how much she adores him" Obito supplies hoping that it would get Madara to calm down "Hn" Madara answers sitting down at their own table stiffly but no longer angry.

"Alright I guess I'll make breakfast today" Obito mutters under his breath heading to the cabinet and opening it only to shut it immediately "Did you just so happen to forget that we have no food Obito" Madara snorts in amusement "Yeah laugh it up" Obito sulks sitting down in the other chair at the table.

After 20 minutes a light knock on the door catches their attention and Madara leaps towards it like a starving man "Sakura" Obito hears his voice lower deeper and a squeak souds causing Obito to chuckle quietly not wishing to have Sakura's wrath turned onto himself again 'not after last night' he shivers slightly as she comes around the corner to the kitchen.

"I brought you two breakfast" Sakura holds up a basket filled with food placing it on the table she moves to exit the apartment but Obito catches her by the wrist "Where are you going Sakura" he asks in confusion not realizing that Madara was now glaring at him "Uh well I have to work at the hospital" she answers gazing warily at Obito for the first time since he had taken her from her home.

"Oh" Obito releases her hand pouting "I'll be back for lunch though seeing as you have community service starting" a knock on the door cuts her off and Madara stands from his seat once more this time an unknown males voice responds and Sakura turns to help Madara with Obito following "Hold on Kakashi-sensei let them finish their breakfast at least" Sakura scolds cutely in Madara's eyes anyway but Obito he was cringing as she raises her fist threateningly.

"Alright you don't have to bash my head in though Sakura" Kakashi relents and she smiles happily "Ok well I'm off see you guys later" she skips through the open door cheerily leaving behind a groaning Kakashi "I will never understand how she does that" he sighs wearily before glaring at the two Uchiha's.

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast and remember that it's only because of Sakura that your even being allowed to move around with chains shackled to your wrists and ankles" Kakashi growls suddenly serious now that his student was out of ear shot and eye sight "We understand Kakashi and we won't break her trust" Madara responds politely with Obito nodding along to what he says.

"Good I'll wait right here" Kakashi answers leaning up against the wall and 15 minutes later the two Uchiha's are exiting their apartment ready to be lead to where their punishment will take place after a few minutes they enter the old Uchiha compound "Today your punishment will include cleaning up this old compound" Kakasahi announces before disappearing on the spot.

"Right better get started who knows how long this will take us" Madara sighs picking up some trash Obito following his lead silently and they work for several hours only to look up when a loud crash alerts their ears "Ow fuck that hurt" a familiar female voice reaches their ears and a few minutes later Sakura appears carrying what looked like homemade bento's.

"Oh there you guys are I was beginning to wonder if I was in the right area" she giggles sheepishly only to jump in surprise when Madara appears in front of her "You are hurt" he stares at her knee that was bleeding looking down Sakura see's the same thing and sighs before handing Madara the bento boxes.

"I'll take of it" Sakura answers calling her healig chakra up instantly healing it as Madara watches on in curiousity "That's interesting Sakura" Madara responds when the green glow of the healing chakra fades and all that's left on her knee is a small scar "Ah well we better eat I have to get back soon" Sakura laughs and Obito rolls his eyes but wisely keeps his mouth shut.

Once the bento's were thoroughly devoured Madara turns to Sakura "Thank you Sakura" his voice deepens huskily and a blush skitters across the bridge of her nose "Ah it was nothing" she smiles uncertainly before standing "Well I've got to get back a major surgery is going to take place soo and I have to be there" she stretches before speeding off.

A dull thud sounds and Sakura's voice reaches there ears before she's completely gone 'Who would have thought the girl was so clumsy' Obito muses before setting off for work again and soon enough the day was ending and no one was coming to relieve them from their work 'Damn it where is he' Obito scowls.

"Damn that Kakashi I can't believe he just oooh when I get my hands on him he's gonna pay" Sakura's voice grumbles from the darkness and soon she appears before them scowling just like Obito "I'm sorry I couldn't find Kakashi anywhere and then when I realized that he was on a mission that he asked for I ran here to find you I'm so sorry you two" Sakura rambles.

She's about to continue but is cut off when Madara interrupts her "It's alright Sakura so long as we aren't left out here all night in the dark" he shivers feeling the cold settle around him "Well you guys are relieved from work for today and you may go home now" Sakura answers before leading the way out of the old Uchiha compound and back to their apartment complex where dinner was already waiting for them on the table.

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble to bring us Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner Sakura" Obito finally works his courage up to talk to her and she smiles brightly at him "It was nothing and here's your check for working the both of you" Sakura hands both men a check for 3,000 ryo each.

"Are you sure Sakura we can't accept your money" Madara tries to hand it back to her but she refuses "It's not my money it came from Lady Tsunade seeing as how you to worked so hard today" Sakura laughs at his confused expression "Oh I see now we'll be able to buy our own groceries" Madara sighs in relief "Well I'll see you tomorrow gu..." She is cut off once more as someone knocks on the door.

"Sakura are you in there" Kakashi's voice calls out and Sakura grins causing Obito to back away from her "OH Kakashi there you are I was looking for you" she snarls turning swiftly on her heel and heading towards the door 'Well stalking is more like it' Obito gulps even Madara backs away from her just slightly but it was still noticable enough.

Both men hear the door open then a girly shriek sounds from within the hall then silence after a few minutes Sakura walks back through the kitchen grinning happily "Goodnight you two see you tomorrow" she waves before exiting through the door "Wonder what happened to him" Madara finally speaks and Obito shrugs "I'm not sure I want to know" and turns heading for bed instantly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura woke up the next morning with a raging headache, and quickly pressed a chakra filled hand to her temples, she was about to go back to sleep when a banging on her door registered in her ears, so she tossed the covers from her lower half and stood.

Obito peeked his head out his apartment door hearing the racket 'Little Sasuke huh' he thought before closing the door and sitting down, it was only a matter of time before Kakashi or Sakura showed up to tell them what their punishment job would be for the day.

Sasuke jumped back as the door to Sakura's apartment was yanked open and the pinkette herself emerged "Sakura" he greeted coolly ignoring the glare she gave him "You and I will be going on a date today so get ready" Sasuke ordered crossing his arms.

Eye twitching at the audacity of the man, Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes "Can't, I have work to do and in case you haven't forgotten, I'm the sole caretaker of Madara and Obito right now" she stated bluntly but the boy didn't back down.

"Surely someone can take over for the day" Sasuke tried to argue, it was like ever since the war had ended Sakura had lost any and all interest in him and it irked him greatly, he really wanted her to chase him again because all the other girls were to crazy for his tastes.

A sigh escaped from between her lips "I'm the one who brought them here so it's my responsibility Sasuke, go ask someone else to go on that date" Sakura shook her head and turned to head into her apartment when a hand attached itself to her shoulder and swung her around.

Determined to get her to like him again, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the pinkette and pressed her against the wall, though what he didn't expect was for Sakura to lift her knee and nail him straight in the balls, he slumped to the ground just as the door across the hall slammed open.

Having heard the struggle Madara and Obito stepped out into the hall just as the younger Uchiha went down and Sakura leveled a furious gaze on the boy "SASUKE UCHIHA" she shrilled in a snarl causing Sasuke to flinch.

"I swear to all that is holy that if you ever, and I mean ever try to pull that shit on me again, I'll make sure you can never have a child" Sakura sneered picked Sasuke up by his shirt collar and tossed him clear down the hall towards the door.

"And if you don't get the hell out of here, I'm going to do a lot worse than knee you in the balls" she snapped before taking hold of her door stomping into her apartment and slamming it shut with snarl, Madara and Obito blinked before slowly and cautiously going back into their own apartment.

Sasuke sat there in a daze before gathering his shattered pride and escaping from the apartment building, he would try again some other day, because obviously Sakura had woken up on the wrong side of her bed this morning.

Two hours after the little scuffle in the hall, Sakura gathered the food she'd made for the two Uchiha and left her apartment for the second time that morning and took the three steps to their door before she could even knock it swung open to reveal Madara.

"So I'll be taking you grocery shopping this morning and shopping for anything else you may need and then let you get settled in more properly" she started explaining part of their day after setting their breakfast down so that they could eat.

With how much she'd been cooking, Obito was surprised the pinkette wasn't worn down and utterly exhausted, he eyed her subtly scanning her face before seeing the dark bags beneath her eyes belying her exhaustion, he said nothing instead ate his breakfast until it was fully devoured.

"Okay what will we be doing afterwards" Madara questioned as they left the apartment and the building for only the second time since they'd moved there, Sakura glanced at him over her shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"Well you'll most likely go back to cleaning up the Uchiha compound again, it's all entirely up to Lady Tsunade to be honest" Sakura turned her head forward again, people were keeping their distance from her because of the two men trailing behind her.

The two Uchiha's were no fools and they knew what was going on, people were afraid of them and while the thought would usually would bring them pleasure, it no longer did instead they kept their gazes to the ground following after Sakura.

Soon enough they reached the market and as Sakura led them around they bought enough food to last them for a couple of weeks if they rationed it carefully "Okay Sakura, I think we are ready to return to the apartment" Obito grimaced as a little girl burst out crying at the sight of them.

Sakura whipped around and steeled her nerves, "Are you sure, I mean you..." she trailed off as the man held up a hand "Right then come along then" she cleared her throat leading Madara and Obito back to the apartment building.

It was almost ten in the morning so they had a couple hours to put away their newly bought groceries, in the meantime she was going to get in a good nap hopefully, Sakura sighed softly as she fell on her bed and closed her eyes to rest.

Twenty minutes later she was interrupted "SAKURA-CHAN" an extremely annoying blonde called, Sakura jumped to her feet blood boiling and trying her best not to loose her cool as she stomped through her apartment and opened the door as gently as she could.

Naruto cringed "Yes Naruto" Sakura asked as nicely as she could manage in that moment, her hair wild and eyes tired, the blonde chuckled nervously "What is it that you want" she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the boy to speak.

"I just wanted to tell you about my date with Hinata-chan, but I can tell I bothered you so I'm just going to go now" he smiled sheepishly and went to run away, but Sakura wouldn't let him as she managed to cool her temper.

"Don't just stand there Naruto come in tell me all about it" Sakura smiled brightly glancing to the right as Obito and Madara peeked out the door to see what was going on she nodded her head and the door clicked shut signaling they were going to leave her alone to deal with the blonde.

He sighed in relief glad he hadn't received a pounding and preceded Sakura into her apartment and sat on her cushy couch as she bustled around the kitchen making tea for them "Okay tell me" Sakura commanded she couldn't wait to hear the juicy details.

After taking a sip of his tea, Naruto started in "Well I took her to the sushi place you mentioned which led to another date, dinner with her father, that went well he asked me a whole bunch of questions and now it's official Hinata-chan and I are in a relationship" he blabbered on and on.

Sakura smiled happily and polished off her tea nodding in all the right places "I'm happy for you Naruto, just remember to always treat Hinata-chan right otherwise Neji is going to come after you" she giggled when the blonde went as white as a ghost.

"Duly noted Sakura-chan" Naruto gave a nervous laugh as he to finished off his green tea and jumped up "Well I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing before" he waved and left Sakura to her own devices.

She glanced at the clock, there wasn't anymore time to take another nap so she cleaned up putting away the tea kettle before another knock came on her door "Sakura" the voice of Kakashi penetrated through the wood and Sakura slumped her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah" she huffed running a hand through her hair attempting to smooth it into place so she didn't look like she'd been having a wrestling match with someone or something and pulled open her door to speak with the man properly.

"You're in charge of watching them tonight, they are to clean up the training grounds, eighteen I believe it was" Kakashi gave the run down for the rest of the day and then left, Sakura growled in frustration and made an early dinner so she didn't have to leave them.

Obito watched as Madara pushed his chair back and rose to his feet before striding smoothly to the door "Ah Sakura-san" he greeted "I presume it's time for whatever punishment job right" he questioned, the pinkette must have nodded because it was silent for a moment.

He groaned but stood as well to join Madara and Sakura out in the hall, "Are we going to walk through town again" Obito asked, the pinkette looked back at him contemplating, chewing on her lip before nodding slowly.

"Only way to get to training ground eighteen" she explained as they walked through the village avoiding main streets and taking back alleys, that way people didn't freak out at the sight of the two Uchiha because it bothered her that they reacted badly.

Everyone deserved a second chance, no matter how evil a person was, if Madara was willing to put in the work, then so was she so that people could see they could be good, of course there was Obito, but she was certain the younger man would accept his new life style soon and settle down.

"Here we are you two, I'd start now" Sakura leaned against a tree pulling out a book to keep herself busy in the overwhelming silence that followed as the two Uchiha started cleaning up the trash, angry that they were becoming servants but not willing to complain.

Madara growled under his breath and swiped a hand through his sweat soaked raven locks, the only times he got angry with his long hair was times like these, when the sun was bearing cruelly down on him and it became wet with sweat and weighed him down.

It made him contemplate cutting it off, but he didn't have any weapons, he and Obito had been forbidden from having something like that while they were being punished, Madara clicked his tongue in annoyance and stabbed his stick into another paper bag, idiots didn't even know how to pick up after themselves either.

Hours later as it was nearly three, Obito glanced up to ask if they could take a break, they'd been at it since noon after all, only to sigh in exasperation "Oi Madara, she fell asleep" he pointed to the pinkette, book open in her lap and sleeping with a peaceful smile on her lips.

The older Uchiha looked at Sakura and he chuckled quietly, "No wonder we haven't heard anything from her" Madara stated, placing down all the bags of trash he'd collected so far, and carefully moved over to the sleeping girl.

"Sakura" he rumbled shaking her shoulder gently, her eyes moved rapidly beneath their lids, until emerald met his onyx as Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she looked around blearily, obviously not quite remembering what was going on.

Finally several minutes later, Sakura became more alert "Oh my god I am so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep and I was meant to be watching you, what would Shishou think, I'm so incompetent" she tugged on her short pink hair frustrated at herself.

Madara blinked "It's alright, we've been more than a little busy cleaning the training grounds than worry about trying to escape, not that we would" he chuckled before realizing that it wasn't something that was good to joke about just yet.

Sakura relaxed at his soothing words, ignoring the slip up from the man "Thanks, so what is it that you need, oh I guess you guys are hungry huh" she took note of the position of the sun and guess it was a little passed three, before pulling out her storage scroll.

Glad that they were getting a break, Obito set down his things and moved towards the duo, why was it that Sakura only relaxed around Madara, sure he wasn't interested in that crazy girl, her fists were deadly and he certainly didn't want to get hit by them again.

"That looks good" he said sitting down as Sakura unsealed their dinner, if they got hungry later, they could make some more, but for now it would be enough for the three of them, Madara smirked eyeing Sakura with some amusement.

"Admit it Sakura, you just like cooking for us" he joked, wanting to hear her laugh and a small giggle filled the air, at least she was no longer afraid of them to do so, Madara clapped himself inwardly on the back for that.

A moment later, she retaliated "I daresay you're the better cook Madara, I sometimes wonder if the kami didn't mess up you're gender" Sakura grinned, it was silent, until Obito almost choked on the soup as he realized what she'd said.

Madara blinked at her, not having thought the pinkette would have that kind of guts to blatantly tease him like that, "Perhaps, one may never know" he finally said, it was better not to give her any more ammunition to use against himself.

Proud of herself for one upping the Madara Uchiha, Sakura dug into the meal that she'd made before they'd all come out here, soon enough though all the food was devoured and the two Uchiha returned to their task of cleaning up the training grounds.

And a couple hours after that, Sakura led Madara and Obito back to the apartment complex she lived in, leaving them to their own devices once they entered their own little apartment, once inside her own, Sakura flipped off all the lights, changed and flopped down on her bed going immediately to sleep.


End file.
